


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #32 -- Voyeurism

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeur Ben, Voyeurism, loose interpretation of what was described on 100 kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben takes some lessons from Poe.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #32 -- Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s after Ben discovers masturbation for the first time that he’s curious, not only about the sensation but about how Poe does it, how Poe knows about it. It’s one time after they’ve snuggled on the couch together that Ben asks that question. He expects Poe to freak out, but Poe says, rather casually, “By accident. And after that, a few Holonet articles. Why?”

“Because...” Ben bites his lip. “Prior to all this, I’ve never touched myself before.”

“Never, huh?” Poe looks over at him.

“Some of the other Masters thought it was disgusting.”

“Then they’re wrong. There’s nothing disgusting about knowing your body and what it needs. Still, I guess a lot of beings don’t get it.” Poe sighs. “You’re too good for the Order, Ben.”

“They’re not all bad.”

“True. And they don't belong in the Order either.”

Silence. “I guess a lot of stuff about the Order doesn’t really make sense,” Ben says. “For starters, some beings think I can’t love you.”

Poe hums softly. “Do you love me?”

“So very much.”

They lie together for a long while before Ben speaks again. “Can you...show me how you touch yourself?”

He almost expects Poe to say no, not at all, and he can’t say he blames him. Masturbation is just so intimate, so personal and private. He feels almost strange saying it. Then Poe says, “How about we sit on the floor together and I’ll show you?”

They sit down on the floor and Poe unzips his pants, freeing his shaft from his underwear. Ben’s not unfamiliar with what a penis looks like, but he is still amazed at how...large it is. His breath hitches looking at it. How will that shaft fit inside him?

Poe is slow to actually get to his shaft, as he pulls off his shirt, revealing his chest, a strange contradiction in terms of delicate and strong. His nipples are the first to be touched, as Poe rubs them to hardness. His little pants and moans are all but intoxicating to listen to, his face contorted in pleasure is so beautiful to look at. His hands trail down towards his convex stomach and then towards his shaft, where one hand strokes it and another continues to explore his body. Poe moans, his shaft is curling in his hand towards his belly, and he looks so beautiful that Ben’s already longing to touch him and make him feel as good.

Ben wets his lips. “What do you think about...when you touch yourself?”

Poe moans again, frantically, almost desperately, and the sound goes straight to Ben’s shaft. “Stars, Ben, you shouldn’t even say that. You’re going to kill me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s just...you. I can’t stop thinking about you. I want you. You’re so gorgeous. So strong. So brave.”

Ben can’t help but melt under the compliments, the praise. “Poe, you’re...beautiful too. And strong. And brave. And so many other wonderful things.”

“Thank you. But...you don't even realize it. You’re so perfect.”

Ben swallows, overwhelmed. No one’s ever called him that. “Poe...”

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. And I keep seeing you. You know I...wondered what you looked like under those Jedi robes.”

Ben wets his lips again. “You’d probably be disappointed.”

“I bet...you’d be beautiful.”

 _Beautiful_. Has anyone called Ben beautiful before?

“I can still remember that glimpse I got of you. Your powerful legs and your big cock and cute little belly. And I wished I could see more. I bet the rest of you is as...stanging gorgeous as that glimpse I got.”

Ben swallows again, coloring vibrantly. To think that Poe found those glimpses of his body beautiful...

“Ben.” Poe’s voice is soft. “You’re so...beautiful.” He cries out even as he continues to palm and stroke, even as he comes -- and he looks beautiful when he comes, his eyes shut, his mouth open, his head tilted back -- and Ben hasn’t thought that Poe could have so much fluid in him.

Poe cleans up before sitting with Ben again, looking utterly sated. Ben draws him into a hug. “You looked so beautiful like that. So amazing.”

“Oh, glad you enjoyed the show.” Poe looks up at him, grinning.

“I may have to try it again.”

“It’s a good idea. There’s a lot of stuff about your body to explore.”

Ben supposes that he’s right. After all, there’s so much that hasn’t been explored about him, and he’s ready to explore it to the fullest.

 

 


End file.
